Porcelain doll
by zazafrazz
Summary: Everything changed the day that Rey got her Hogwarts letter. There hadn't been a witch in the family for several years, not since her great-grandmother had attended Hogwarts in her youth. Despite her gifts, she fell in love with a mortal-born human. They had two children, and those children had children without a gifted one in the bunch. ReyxKylo. Hogwarts AU/Starwars


Everything changed the day that Rey got her Hogwarts letter. There hadn't been a witch in the family for several years, not since her great-grandmother had attended Hogwarts in her youth. Despite her gifts, she fell in love with a mortal-born human. They had two children, and those children had children without a gifted one in the bunch. Rey had learned at a young age what it meant to be a witch, and that these were gifts. Not to be squandered. Her grandmother had instilled faith, trust, and bravery in her from a young age.

Today, Rey sat staring down at the swirls of green ink. Her name scribbled, and the ink seemed to shine like a beacon. Despite the fact she was on her sixth year, the letter still made her giddy like it was her first year. Turning the envelope over in her hands, Rey slipped her finger under the wax sea popping it open. Her finger's slipped the thin parchment and she unfolded it carefully, leaving it on her desk.

"Rey!" called a familiar, warm voice from downstairs, breaking her from her thoughts, "Dinner's ready. Come eat!" the woman continued. Pushing the chair back, Rey slipped into her slippers and wondered down the wooden stairs. They creaked under each step, and Rey for a split second imagined them breaking under her feet, causing her to skip the last two steps skipping to the cold tile.

A smell of food wafted through the room, and Rey shuttered slightly. Her stomach rumbled, and she nearly tripped over the scroungy black cat lounging in the hallway. "Damnit Finn." She muttered lowly, gold eyes turned up to her and a hiss escaped its throat. "Move." Snapped Rey back, footing him out of the way. "Be nice to that cat, He's older than you." Her grandmother teased from the table, a plat of beans floating from in front of Rey to the woman.

A smile spread across Rey's lip's as she settled into a chair to spend the last remaining nights with her grandmother.

The bustling at Hogsmead station was almost too much for her, Shoving past a group of people huddled together, Rey clung to her cart tightly. Sliding up to the side of the train, she pulled off her bag, and the cage for her cat offering a soft smile. "Ticket Miss?" said one of the workers, holding out a gloved hand. "Oh, Yes, One second please." She adjusted the bag setting it down and drawing her ticket from the side. "Here you go." She nodded, a click and he handed it back allowing Rey entrance onto the train. Against her side, her kitten meowed lowly. "Shh, let us get to a car and I'll let you out." She promised brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Settling into one of the front carts, Rey adjusted the bag, setting it beside her and unzipping it.

The cat's ears were bigger than its head, and it had fangs to match. Its eyes wide, and clear blue as it looked up at Rey, her finger's scratching behind its oversized floppy ears. So focused on the cat that she didn't even hear the door open. "Mind if I join you?" the voice was soft, and cold. Her eyes shifted up to him, Dark black curls covered half of his face, and her eyes looked him over before she motioned for him to take a seat. Adjusting closer to the window, Rey kept her eyes on the kitten at her side. "I thought only first years needed pets, I'm sure you know transfiguration by now." His eyes focused on the cat. "I do. I bring her because I enjoy the company." Rey replied without looking up at the stranger.

"Company." He repeated lowly, shifting to look out the window. "I'm guessing you are a Slytherin." Stated Rey, quite rudely. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." He shot back, Eyes watching her. "Not at all. We all have our own traits." Rey replied slowly. "Heh... Gryffindor's…" he muttered crossing his arms. Silence ensued, but it was the uncomfortable silence that you would think, instead it was mutually comfortable. An eye glance here, and there, and complete silence. She had even fallen asleep with the cat against her chest, and awoke covered with her own coat.

Pulling her legs up under her, "Thanks." She whispered, her voice still thick with sleep. "I'm Rey." She said gently, "Kylo." He replied, eyes focused on the village coming into view. Rey looked him over, her eyes traced over his face, and she tilted her head. Before she could even register it, He was tugging his sleeves down and bolting out the door. Her finger's curled around the kitten as she sat up. Confused, she stood up, to look out the door, but he was gone.

Something in her wanted to follow him, to figure out what she had done wrong, but instead she slipped the door shut and took a step back. Turning to look at the kitten, its big ears perked in interest. "Don't look at me like that… I didn't do anything." Rey said. The kitten's ears twitched, causing Rey to shake her head, "Absolutely not." She snapped sitting down and crossing her arms. "I am not going after him." She shook her head as the train started to slow. Ushering the kitten into the bag, she slung it over her shoulder carefully pushing it under her arm. Pushing open the cart, she paused, waiting for the long line of people who were filing off the train.

About to give up, and sit back down, Rey was pleasantly surprised at Kylo's face, stopped with enough room to let her out. "Thanks." She murmured quickly, and slipped in front of him and out of the train.


End file.
